Tesla Trooper (RA3)
Tesla troopers were special advanced anti-armor/anti-infantry infantry used by the Soviets during War of the Three Powers and The Uprising. Tesla troopers are the Soviet Union's elite, quite literal shock troopers. Clad in massive suits of powered armor and armed with integrated Tesla guns, these soldiers are extremely effective against armored units, since their Tesla guns can casually cut through most armor, and their bulky battle suit prevents them from being crushed by tank treads. In addition, their Tesla weapons can be used to power Tesla coils, keeping them operational even when a blackout occurs. Furthermore, they are equipped with electromagnetic disruptors, allowing them to disable all enemy vehicles within a short radius. However, activating the EM disruptor also renders them immobile and unable to attack. The Tesla trooper is armed with a pair of Tesla guns built directly into the arms of their armor, which are effective against both infantry and vehicles. However, its slow rate of fire means that it is best used as an anti-tank weapon, as faster vehicles and infantry can simply out run the Tesla troopers. They can also be used as emergency power supply for Tesla coils, in case of power failure. In addition to the Tesla guns, Tesla Troopers can also project an EM field around themselves, disrupting the internal electronics of all enemy vehicles in its vicinity. However, this field can only be maintained if the Troopers stay stationary, and the Tesla guns cannot be fired when the EM Disruptor is active. Quotes Created * Trooper, fully charged! Selected * Who needs a jump? * Free hook-ups! * Capacitators ready! * Electrodes primed! * Surge protectors on! * I'm wired! * Fully shielded! * Tesla suit ready! Moving * Yes, comrade! * Moving out! * Positively! * Full of energy! * In motion! * Advance! * I'll get there! * We're off! * Sparks my interest! * Konechno (Russian: "of course") Trying to move when using EM disruptors * Sorry if I'm a turnoff! * I'm conserving! * Blackout, anyone? * Let's play in the field! * Lights out! Garrisoning structure * Looks well grounded! * Could use some recharge time. * Is it well insulated? Attacking * Let the Joules flow! * Light 'em up! * Hitting switch! * Clear! * AC/DC! * Electrifying! * They could use a little boost! * Give 'em a jolt! * Illuminating! * Completing circuit! * Like a Christmas tree! * Is recycled energy! Using EM disruptors * No overcharge protection! * Dampeners active! * Let's make contact! * Is recycled energy! Charging a Tesla coil * I'll charge it up! * Give it a boost! * Let's turn it on! Moving to attack * Charging up! * Let's light them up! * Time for a shocker! * Insulation won't help! * Let's brighten up their day! * He's fried! * Incoming storm! * Here's your electric bill! * Charge! * Like a Christmas tree! In combat * Just go with the flow! * Not a bad conductor! * Electricity is in the air! * Extra crispy! * No resistance! * It will all soon be over! * Amplify! Under fire * What happened to my shielding?! * Hey, don't be so negative! * They're giving me static! * I may need shock therapy! * Geez, tough crowd! * Was it something I said? Gallery Tesla trooper.png Tesla trooper RA3.jpg Tesla Trooper & Conscript.jpg RA3 Huy Dinh Concept Art.jpg Category:Command & Conquer Category:Heavy Infantry Category:The Soviet Union Category:Infantry